


Meno di due mesi.

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meno di due mesi.<br/>“Oh, ma aspettate un bambino! Quanto manca?” <br/>Louis sorride alla domanda che la cassiera gli ha rivolto e “meno di due mesi” risponde tranquillamente, anche se nella sua voce c’è un pizzico di felicità misto a gioia, misto a entusiasmo, misto a esaltazione.<br/>“E cos’è?” <br/>“Una femmina, si chiamerà Darcy”<br/>Harry sorride internamente mentre ripensa alla notte in cui ha proposto quel nome per la loro bambina dopo aver fatto l’amore, avevano saputo il sesso solo il pomeriggio prima quando Louis era ancora alla diciottesima settimana di gravidanza e tutti e due avevano pianto perché speravano tanto in una bambina. <br/>“Mi sembra un nome bellissimo, Haz” aveva detto Louis stringendosi a lui. Harry aveva quasi gridato dalla felicità.<br/>(Pregnant!Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meno di due mesi.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ehilà bella gente! Questa oneshot è frutto di uno dei miei momenti di sclero e di pazzia e perdonatemi se non è il massimo del massimo, ma mi ha preso così tanto che ho voluto scriverla in fretta! E' un AU e Mpreg, cioè uno dei due protagonisti è incinto (Già, avete capito bene, incinto!). Il fortunato è l'uomo della mia vita, Louis Tomlinson! Non chiedetemi, però, di dirvi come abbia fatto a rimanere incinto perchè proprio non ve lo so dire, immaginate che i protagonisti siano in un futuro molto lontano o in un mondo parallelo dove anche i maschietti possono avere dei bambini!  
> E' una larry, ovviamente! La oneshot narra del settimo mese di gravidanza di Louis e, acclamate, acclamate, ci sono anche accenni Niam con Pregnant!Liam all'ottavo mese, e Zerrie :)  
> Spero vi piaccia! E se lasciate qualche recensione mi farete molto felice!  
> (mi scuso per qualche eventuale errore!)

  
“Harry, Harry” mugugna Louis iniziando a scuotere la spalla del ragazzo steso affianco a sé “andiamo, svegliati”.  
Harry borbotta qualche parola nel sonno e  _ti prego, no_  pensa mentre si volta dalla parte del comodino per aprire un occhio e guardare che ore sono, lo chiude di nuovo appena vede le luci verdi dell’orologio segnare le due e trentasei del mattino.  
“Haz, ” continua a implorarlo Louis e nel frattempo scuote di più la sua spalla “ho fame” gli dice avvicinandosi al suo orecchio appena capisce che ormai è sveglio.  
“Louis” fa semplicemente Harry affondando il viso nel cuscino con la speranza di essere lasciato in pace per continuare a dormire, almeno questa notte, dato che ha passato tutte le notti dell’ultimo mese sveglio per colpa di Louis.  
Sa perfettamente che il suo fidanzato è in una situazione particolare da ormai sette mesi e non può biasimarlo, è incinto e, come gli ha detto sua madre Anne, deve prendersi cura di lui, ma non dorme da così tanto tempo che si è pure dimenticato quanto sia bello svegliarsi dopo neanche quattro ore di sonno. Louis -un po’ per semplice soddisfazione e un po’ perché ne ha veramente bisogno- ha sempre qualche richiesta da chiedergli, e alcune sono anche troppo assurde.  
“Ti prego”  
Harry sbuffa e “Okay, vado prenderti qualcosa” gli dice con un leggero nervosismo nella voce. Si mette seduto sul divano e si sistema i capelli ricci che dovrebbe tagliare, ormai sente i ricci arrivargli fino alla base della nuca ma ha così poco tempo durante il giorno che si dimentica sempre di andare dal barbiere, la camera è al buio e quasi inciampa quando si alza e mette i piedi sulle pantofole di Louis. Impreca qualcosa sottovoce e, convinto di dover fare solo una rampa di scale per arrivare in cucina, inizia ad avanzare verso la porta con solo i boxer addosso, nonostante sia gennaio e faccia leggermente freddo dentro casa loro. Louis fa un verso di disapprovazione appena Harry apre la porta e “No, io voglio i marshmallow” piagnucola.  
“Non abbiamo i marshmallow, Louis”  
“Il supermercato sì, però”  
   
Harry non lo sa come si sia fatto convincere da Louis, ma sa perfettamente che alle tre e due del mattino dovrebbe essere nel suo letto caldo e non nell’unico supermercato aperto di notte davanti al settore dei dolciumi, con due occhiaie profondissime e i capelli tirati all’indietro con un cerchietto rosso. Ha dato anche il suo cappotto a Louis perché stava sentendo freddo e ora è lì, con le braccia conserte per farsi un po’ di caldo nel suo maglioncino grigio.  
“Amore, puoi prendere quelle in alto lì? Non ci arrivo” gli chiede Louis dopo aver già riempito il cestello che mantiene con una mano con oltre quindici sacchetti di caramelle diversi. Harry sussulta e apre gli occhi -non si era neanche accorto di averli chiusi- poi annuisce e si allunga per prendere le caramelle alla liquirizia.  
“Grazie” mormora il suo ragazzo schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia non appena mette il sacchetto nel cestello.  
Per il supermercato non c’è quasi nessuno, solo due o tre persone, l’unica cassiera si sta smaltando le unghie per passare il tempo e per il corridoio principale -Harry l’ha visto- c’è un addetto alle pulizie che strofina da quasi dieci minuti lo stesso punto.  
“Sono 18 sterline e 30” esclama la signorina che sta dietro la cassa, una mano smaltata e l’altra no. Harry annuisce e prende il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni mentre, nel frattempo, Louis insacchetta quello che hanno comprato.  
“Oh, ma aspettate un bambino! Quanto manca?”  
Louis sorride alla domanda che la cassiera gli ha rivolto e “meno di due mesi” risponde tranquillamente, anche se nella sua voce c’è un pizzico di felicità misto a gioia, misto a entusiasmo, misto a esaltazione.  
“E cos’è?”  
“Una femmina, si chiamerà Darcy”  
Harry sorride internamente mentre ripensa alla notte in cui ha proposto quel nome per la loro bambina dopo aver fatto l’amore, avevano saputo il sesso solo il pomeriggio prima quando Louis era ancora alla diciottesima settimana  di gravidanza e tutti e due avevano pianto perché speravano tanto in una bambina.  
 _“Mi sembra un nome bellissimo, Haz”_ aveva detto Louis stringendosi a lui. Harry aveva quasi gridato dalla felicità.  
   
“No, che cazzo, no!” urla Harry contro il televisore quando la squadra avversaria segna. Louis geme di dolore accanto a lui e si stringe nelle braccia affondando il viso nell’incavo fra la spalla e il collo di Harry, la testa gli fa così male che tutto quello che vuole è puro silenzio.  
“Per favore, Haz, ho mal di testa” gli dice picchiettando con una mano il petto di Harry, “puoi spegnere e non gridare?”  
“Ma sei cretino, allora!” continua Harry rivolgendosi ancora al televisore ignorando completamente quello che Louis gli ha appena chiesto e Louis è quasi sull’orlo di mettersi a piangere perché, oltre a non poter prendere nessun medicinale per alleviare il mal di testa, Harry sta facendo anche finta di niente. Arrabbiato, si sporge verso il tavolino che si trova davanti al divano e prende il telecomando, spegnendo il televisore con un ringhio.  
“Ehi!” protesta il riccio provando a prendere il telecomando dalle sue mani, non si è accorto che Louis sta piangendo, “riaccendi, è una partita importante”.  
Louis singhiozza e si allontana dal suo ragazzo appoggiandosi con la schiena sull’altro lato del divano “ti ho detto che non mi sto sentendo bene, per favore!” sbotta infuriato.  
Ha avuto così tanti crolli emotivi ultimamente che ormai non riesce più a contarli sulle dita delle mani. A volte piange anche quando non ha un motivo valido e quando capita l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è  _dannatissimi ormoni_.  
“Lou, scusa” è tutto quello che riesce a dire Harry sporgendosi verso il ragazzo per prendergli il volto fra le mani. Gli accarezza piano le guance e poi passa ai capelli che gli ricadono disordinati sulla fronte, li districa con le dita e glieli tira indietro per potergli lasciare un bacio proprio tra le sopracciglia.  
“Vuoi andare di sopra? ”  
“No, voglio stare con te”  
“Ti preparo del thè, uhm?”  
“Sì, sì magari”  
Harry annuisce e si premura, prima di alzarsi, di sistemargli la coperta addosso e di “torno subito, tu sdraiati e non pensarci tanto, okay?” mormorargli. Poi, dopo un aver dato un bacio sulle labbra a Louis, corre in cucina.  
Quando ritorna -due tazze fumanti di Yorkshire Tea tra le mani e un pacchetto di biscotti tra un braccio e il fianco- sospira vedendo il suo fidanzato completamente addormentato sul divano.  
   
Dalla cucina proviene un odore buonissimo, Louis lo sente mentre è intento a scegliere il colore della cameretta di Darcy su internet: è indeciso tra il lilla e il verde pistacchio. Si strofina un po’ gli occhi assonati con i palmi delle mani da sotto gli occhiali, poi, stanco di stare seduto, si alza dal divano, anche se con un po’ di difficolta per via del pancione, e si dirige in cucina, dove Harry sta preparando la cena per quella sera.  
“Cosa cucini di buono?” chiede avvicinandosi al suo fidanzato. Arriva al suo fianco e appoggia la testa sulla spalla per sbirciare cosa bolle in pentola, sa tanto di..  
“Brodo di pollo, lo so che ti piace” risponde Harry girando la testa per baciarlo sulla guancia. Louis sorride.  
“Sai troppe cose di me”  
Harry ghigna mentre prende un mestolo: lo immerge nel brodo e quando lo esce fa segno a Louis di assaggiare.  
Louis geme di approvazione appena ingoia. E’ fortunato ad avere un fidanzato bello, premuroso e ottimo nella cucina, sta ancora ringraziando Zayn per averli fatti incontrare alle superiori otto anni prima, quando Harry aveva poco più di diciassette anni e il suo volto urlava ancora di innocenza e dolcezza, poi è arrivato e lui e, beh, l’innocenza è scomparsa.  
“Com’è?” chiede Harry.  
“Buonissimo, amore” risponde, e si alza sulle punte per baciargli le labbra.  
La cena che prosegue è uguale a tutte le altre che hanno passato insieme: si siedono, mangiano, commentano le notizie che danno al televisore e, come succede la maggior parte delle sere, litigano.  
“Ti ho detto che non faremo la camera di Darcy verde, non se ne parla!” esclama Harry leggermente irritato alzandosi e raccogliendo i piatti sporchi per metterli nel lavandino.  
“Perché no? Il verde pistacchio è un colore bellissimo!”  
“Perché ho deciso così, punto”  
Louis apre la bocca indignato e si alza anche lui -ci mette il doppio del tempo che ha impiegato Harry ma alla fine ce la fa lo stesso- e gli va davanti con le mani sui fianchi “Da quando prendi le decisioni da solo?”  
“Da quando hai iniziato a prenderle anche tu da solo”  
“Cosa? Questo non è affatto vero!”  
Harry sbuffa e ruota gli occhi infastidito: ha imparato in otto anni di relazione che con Louis o urli o non ottieni niente, ma sa anche che il suo fidanzato è molto vulnerabile in questo periodo, perciò “ah no? E chi ha deciso il passeggino a tre ruote? Io volevo quello a quattro!” risponde non alzando troppo la voce.  
“Pensavo che fossi d’accordo!” ribatte Louis, poi, improvvisamente, qualcosa lo fa piegare un po’ su sé stesso e d’istinto porta una mano sul ventre e l’altra la appoggia al tavolo, per non perdere l’equilibrio e cadere. Conosce bene quella sensazione e non è poi così piacevole come dicono, Darcy gli sta tirando dei calci assurdi a ridosso dello stomaco che gli fermano quasi il respiro ed è normale che delle smorfie di dolore nascano spontaneamente sul suo viso.  
“Evidentemente ti sbagliavi..” borbotta Harry non rendendosi conto di quello che sta succedendo al ragazzo di fronte a sé perché troppo occupato a sparecchiare la tavola.  
“Harry.. mi fa male.. cazzo” impreca Louis, appoggia tutte e due le mani sul tavolo e chiude forte gli occhi sperando che quella tortura finisca presto.  
Il ragazzo riccio si allarma all’istante e in mezzo secondo è già affianco a Louis con un braccio a cingergli la vita e l’altro attorno al suo collo “Cos’è? Fa tanto male? Devo chiamare il medico? L’ospedale?” gli chiede a raffica lasciando che il ragazzo si appoggi su di sé. Louis ridacchia nell’agonia e scuote la testa “Sta semplicemente scalciando.. sullo stomaco” gli fa sapere prendendogli una mano per metterla sul pancione “senti?”  
Ogni volta che Harry sente la sua bambina muoversi sotto la sua mano è un gridolino di gioia, diventa sempre la persona più felice del mondo, anche se gli dispiace un po’ per Louis.  
“Se ti siedi è meglio, uhm?” gli consiglia gentilmente spingendolo verso la sedia più vicina.  
“Tocca a me oggi lavare i piatti” ribatte Louis appoggiando le mani sul suo petto per cercare di fermarlo.  
“Non preoccuparti, me ne occupo io”.  
   
E’ da quattro notti che Harry non dorme: la prima notte è dovuto rimanere sveglio per accarezzare la schiena di Louis mentre Darcy continuava a scalciare, ha dormito, si e no, tre ore; la seconda ha preparato tre tazze di Yorkshire Tea a intervalli di due ore perché Louis aveva avuto una indigestione e aveva vomitato tre volte e  _mi fa schifo il sapore della mia bocca, voglio un thè_  diceva piagnucolando; la terza volta non ha dormito perché il figlio deficiente dei vicini aveva deciso di fare un mega party per il suo compleanno con la musica a palla e, in più, Louis si lagnava per il mal di testa; la quarta notte a casa loro si era autoinvitato Zayn perché aveva litigato con Perrie e il poverino era stato cacciato di casa per una notte, ed Harry, ovviamente, ha dovuto subirsi tutto il racconto mentre Louis dormiva beatamente in camera loro.  
Mentre si mette a letto l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è  _solo questa notte, ti prego, altrimenti collasso._ Oltre a non dormire molto, Harry, si stanca anche al lavoro: fare il fotografo non è mica facile, sempre in posti diversi, sempre facce diverse, inoltre è sempre preoccupato per Louis e quindi è costantemente con il cellulare attaccato all’orecchio.  
Il cuscino è morbido sotto la sua testa e le coperte sono così calde e soffici che Harry vorrebbe rimanere lì dentro per sempre e dimenticarsi che Louis lo sta scuotendo per una spalla da un po’. Si acciglia spostando il busto verso l’esterno per sottrarsi alla sua presa ma “Haz” sussurra Louis nel suo orecchio.  
Ed è lì che Harry perde completamente le staffe.  
Si alza a sedere con uno scatto e si volta con un dito puntato contro Louis con la stessa velocità.  
“Louis, mi hai rotto! Ho voglia di dormire stanotte quindi non ti farò nessun thè, non andremo a nessun supermercato per le tue voglie del cazzo, non ti accarezzerò la schiena e non ti farò russare nel mio orecchio, tutto chiaro?” gli urla contro con le guance colorate di rosso per la rabbia e la vena che si gonfia proprio sulla tempia.  
Solo dopo una decina di secondi di un silenzio abbastanza teso Harry nota gli occhi indifesi del suo ragazzo, così azzurri che può vederli anche al buio, squadrarlo con una certa paura.  
“Io.. io..” balbetta Louis stringendo tra le dita le lenzuola “volevo solamente chiederti se avevi voglia di fare l’amore, io.. scusa, scusa” continua con la voce che trema leggermente e il respiro pesante e, per non fargli vedere gli occhi che diventano sempre più lucidi, si stende su un fianco dandogli le spalle.    
Ad Harry si spezza il respiro, non se lo aspettava: è da un po’ che non lo fanno –un mese o qualcosa di più- e una certa voglia ce l’ha. Si sente improvvisamente in colpa per quello che gli ha detto e si rende anche conto di aver esagerato un po’.  
“Lou, io non vol..”  
“Buonanotte” lo interrompe Louis stringendosi nelle coperte, si autoimpone anche di non piangere.  
Harry non dorme neanche quella notte, per il senso di colpa.  
   
Louis è fortunato ad avere un amico come Liam: parla sempre con lui, gli da un sacco di consigli, si scambiano trame di libri e commenti sui telefilm e una volta alla settimana fanno una specie di sleepover per staccarsi un po’ dai rispettivi fidanzati e sparlare di loro quanto vogliono. Louis e Liam hanno anche molte cose in comune, una di queste, per esempio, è che anche Liam è incinto, di otto mesi però e il suo è un maschietto, e, come ripete sempre Liam,  _sarà bellissimo come Niall!_  
“Mi sta lasciando, lo so, mi sta lasciando” piagnucola Louis affondando il cucchiaino nella vaschetta del gelato che Liam gli ha dato “mi odia”.  
Liam sbuffa “lui non ti odia e non ti sta lasciando” lo rassicura “è successo anche a me con Niall, è solamente stanco”.  
Louis borbotta qualcosa sottovoce prima di mettere in bocca un’altra cucchiaiata di gelato: questi tre giorni sono stati davvero faticosi, senza Harry alle calcagna e la sua protezione. Si sente perso, un pesciolino fuor d’acqua, è così sotto stress che piange per ogni sciocchezza e nonostante Liam gli stia ripetendo di stare tranquillo non ci riesce perché lui non ha sentito il tono di voce di Harry.  
“Litighiamo sempre” borbotta.  
“E’ totalmente normale, Louis”  
“Non vuole neanche che faccia dipingere di verde pistacchio la camera di Darcy”  
“Spero tu stia scherzando, Louis..”  
“..no?”  
Liam si batte la fronte con le mani esasperato, come si fa a dipingere una stanza per una bambina di quel colore? Chi sano di mente, tranne Louis, lo farebbe?  
“A questo punto sono d’accordo con Haz” gli dice togliendogli la vaschetta del gelato dalle mani, altrimenti lo finisce tutto e Liam le lamentele di Niall non le vuole assolutamente sentire.  
Passano un’altra ora a guardare la tv e a parlare dei problemi di coppia che hanno rispettivamente con i propri fidanzati, poi Liam si illumina e si volta verso Louis con un sorriso enorme.  
“Comunque abbiamo deciso il nome, mi sono dimenticato di dirtelo!” esclama tutto felice prendendo le mani di Louis.  
“Ah, sì? E quale?”  
“Michael”  
“Mi sembra bellissimo!” fa Louis abbracciandolo, poi si stacca e guarda la sua e la pancia di Liam -leggermente più grande della sua e più tonda- “dai Darcy, fai ciao a Michael!” dice accarezzandosi la pancia.  
   
“A dicembre mi ha svegliato alle cinque di mattina perché voleva le ciliegie. Le ciliegie. A dicembre” racconta Niall davanti alla sua birra nel bar in centro. Harry sta ridendo come un pazzo, lo rincuora il fatto di non essere l’unico ad avere un fidanzato strano, perché -ora ne è certo- Liam lo è molto di più.  
“Come te la sei cavata?” gli chiede tra le risate asciugandosi una lacrima dall’occhio destro.  
Niall alza le spalle “Liam mi ha praticamente tirato fuori dal letto e una volta al supermercato ho chiamato mia madre, mi ha consigliato di prendergli un leccalecca alla ciliegia. Liam non si è lamentato quando gliel’ho portato” dice prima di portarsi il collo della bottiglia alle labbra.  
Harry ghigna un altro po’ “fosse così semplice con Louis” borbotta.  
“Vedrai che si sistemerà tutto, lascialo sbollire un po’”  
Harry sospira e annuisce ripensando a come si è rivolto tre sere prima a Louis, e dire che Louis voleva solo avere un rapporto intimo con lui. Che stupido che è stato.  
“Ma sai..” inizia Harry girando il suo frappè “mi preoccupo parecchio, adesso più che prima. In questi giorni non mi ha chiesto dei favori, quando torno a casa lui ha già cenato e sistemato casa; la notte si sveglia e va da solo in cucina a farsi il thè e io mi preoccupo perché, sbadato com’è, potrebbe inciampare dalle scale e cadere, in più non accende mai le luci. Non voglio che si stanchi troppo” spiega, adesso le sue labbra sono calate verso il basso e non stanno ridendo.  
Niall annuisce “sono d’accordo, quando lascio Liam solo a casa mi sale l’ansia” ghigna “ma chi non ha dei alti e bassi?” chiede retoricamente.  
“Già”  
“Sai, però, qual è la cosa più bella di questa gravidanza?”  
“Quale?”  
“Parlare al mio bambino, è una cosa bellissima: appoggio l’orecchio sul pancione di Liam e gli parlo, di tutto!”  
Harry alza le sopracciglia sorpreso, lui non ha mai fatto questa cosa con Darcy, però lascia sempre dei bacini sulla pancia di Louis per farle sapere che lui c’è e che non si è dimenticato che esiste.  
“E se lui scalcia capisco che ha capito” continua Niall mettendosi a ridere.  
   
Quando Harry torna a casa, Louis è addormentato sul divano senza una coperta addosso, una rivista sul petto e gli occhiali da vista ancora sul naso. Si avvicina a lui e sorride teneramente sedendosi sul fondo del divano dove ci sono i piedi di Louis; prende la coperta che si trova lì vicino e appena prima di sistemarla su Louis si ferma e guarda attentamente il suo pancione.  
 _Magari è proprio come dice Niall_ pensa alzando leggermente la felpa extralarge di Louis stando attento a non svegliarlo, e appena scopre per metà il pancione sorride e si abbassa per appoggiarci prima le labbra, premendo un bacio, e poi l’orecchio.  
“Ciao Darcy, amore, come stai? Io non tanto bene, papà Louis e io non andiamo molto d’accordo ultimamente ma tu non devi preoccuparti perché ci vogliamo ancora tanto bene, okay? Papà Louis vuole farti la stanza di quel colore orribile, tu che ne dici? Per me fa abbastanza schifo ma se lui ha deciso così, glielo lascerò fare, sarai tu a lamentarti con lui quando sarai più grande, uhm? Comunque non devi scordarti che papà Harry ama tantissimo papà Louis e che non lo lascerà mai..”  
“Harry, cosa stai facendo?”  
Harry alza immediatamente la testa appena sente la voce assonnata di Louis e titubante si allunga per arrivare alla sua altezza, con una mano gli toglie gli occhiali dal naso e con l’altra si mantiene in equilibrio sul divano, poi gli accarezza il viso dolcemente.  
“Stavo dicendo a Darcy che papà Harry ama tanto papà Louis” risponde “ e poi dovevo aggiungere che mi dispiace tantissimo per l’altra sera”  
Louis sorride, “Allora dille che anche papà Louis ama tanto papà Harry”  
“Lo farò dopo”  
Ridono prima di baciarsi dolcemente e con calma, ad entrambi è mancato così tanto baciare l’altro che li sembra quasi di ricominciare a respirare.  
“Darcy sta scalciando” lo informa Louis tra un bacio e l’altro.  
“Sono un papà maleducato se le dico di non interromperci?”  
Louis ride allacciando le braccia attorno al suo collo “penso invece che le stesse piacendo”.  
  
---


End file.
